1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved carburetion system for a V-type internal combustion engine mounted on a vehicle including a first cylinder and a second cylinder which are arranged in the form of V-shape and more particularly to a carburetion system including a first carburetor and a second carburetor which are arranged in the space between the first and second cylinders to constitute an intake system for the cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a carburetor is connected to an intake barrel by way of a thermal insulation sleeve made of rubber or the like material so as not to be possibly affected by heat conducted from the intake barrel or the like. Thus, it is movable to some extent due to deformation of the thermal insulation sleeve. However, when a first carburetor and a second carburetor are to be disposed in a closely spaced relation in the limited space between a first cylinder and a second cylinder of the V-type internal combustion engine, there is a tendency of causing a collision of both the carburetors against one another during free movement of the carburetors.